Revenge
by Mimi18Hr
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is put through hell. Someone from her past is coming for her and the people who she loves most. What is going to happen when Kate Beckett's team in New York is leading her case? How will their life continue and will it continue at all?
1. The Beggining

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic and my native language isn't English, so I am very sorry for my mistakes :)  
**_ _ **I do not own The Mentalist nor Castle!**_

It was normal boring day without a case in the CBI. Jane was lying on his weather couch pretending to sleep like always till he heard Lisbon's footsteps passing fast, going to the elevator. He literally jumped and went to catch her. She was already in the elevator and the doors were getting closed, when he put his hand and opened them again.

And there she was. Shaking, holding her head with both hands, taking deep breaths, trying to stop the running tears. She didn't even see him at the beginning, giving him chance to read her. The only problem was that Jane had no idea what was wrong and was so scared that he couldn't even think. He just stayed there like frozen till Lisbon finally registered him. She didn't know what to do. Her first reaction was to turn her back to him and to try to get rid of the tears. She knew that he already saw the state that she was in but couldn't stop herself from roughly scratching her face. Actually, she was so angry that after a couple of seconds, she added blood with her nails. Jane finally pulled out of his trance, stepped in the elevator and took a hold of her hands. She tried to protest, but wasn't able to do much. Her pain in the ass was really strong when he wanted to. The doors of the elevator closed, leaving them alone with no chance of someone watching. Lisbon started to cry more, soaking her shirt with pinkish, from the little blood, tears. Jane immediately turned her around facing him and released her hands. He grabbed one tissue from his pocket and started to clean her face. His mind worked on possible reasons for such reaction from his strong boss. He have never seen her so out of control, lost, rough to herself…."Rough to herself so she must think that whatever happened is her fault"-thought he. After realising that they weren't moving he pushed the button for the parking and started to try to make her relax. He hugged her tightly and started to whisper sweet nothings like "Everything is going to be fine". "Relax", "You are okay, everything is okay", "Don't worry, we'll get through it"… Patrick sensed that her crying started to stop and turned into sobs.

And then the doors opened and he didn't know nothing except the fact, that Lisbon wouldn't want everybody to see her like this, so he put one hand on the small of her back and one on her stomach, embracing her. He tried to take her to his car fast, but it was impossible with her state at the moment. They were lucky that the parking was empty. Lisbon didn't protest much, because she didn't have strength. Jane laid her on the back seats and got himself to the driving seat.

He speeded, because she wasn't going to protest for something like that at the moment and he needed to put her in real bed FAST. Jane hoped that if she got a nice sleep, she'll relax and explain what exactly happened. She wasn't his cold, strong, professional Lisbon at that moment. She was one scared, destroying herself woman with nobody to hold her till she cry. Well, the last one officially wasn't valid with him around. He wasn't going to let her suffer on her own. He was going to be there for her whenever she needed him for whatever she needed him. Till he was driving, she started to talk with the last left strenght in her:  
"It-it wa-sn't my fault. W-why I have to-to feel responsible for e-e-verything and e-everyone?!

This words confirmed Jane's partly theory but still didn't tell him what happened. And he was so concentrated on this that almost got crashed with one car. Lisbon was going to be angry when she came to her mind again. And he would be glad to argue. She was so cute when was angry.

After a couple of minutes Jane's car was parked in front of her home and he was taking Lisbon in his arms from the back seats. She was half asleep from so much crying and probably didn't even realize what was happening, because of so much more important things on her mind. Jane had to put her on her shaking legs for a little, to be able to find her keys and open the door. He did so and then took her fragile form in his arms again. Patrick took her inside, closing the door with his leg.

He has never been in her home before so it took him awhile to find the bedroom, but when he did, immediately put her in the bed. Then sat on the side near her and took a look. She was asleep and her face started to get back it's normal color. The scratches were visible because of the dry blood but he was going to clean them after she woke. He took off her shoes, put the blanket over her and decided to do something productive till she sleeps.

Lisbon woke with no idea where she was and how she ended there. When she took a proper look at the place realized that it was her bedroom. There wasn't light coming from the window so it was night. But how was it possible when she left CBI little before lunch time?! She couldn't sleep so much time. That was when she heard noises, coming from the kitchen and realized that she wasn't alone. She got up and grabbed the gun from inside her nightstand, going to see who is the intruder. She stepped carefully trying to be quet. When she was staying on the corner, preparing herself to shoot whoever dared to step inside her home, Patrick Jane her pain in the ass consultant passed going to the couch with cup of tea in one hand. He didn't see her, but she decided to let him know that she woke up:

"What the hell are you doing here?! And how did I get here, actually?" – screamed Lisbon with terrified expression on her face, so pure and innocent that if Jane didn't witness her break down earlier, he would think that everything was 100% okay.

"Relax, Lisbon. I will explain everything later but now you need to eat. I bet you haven't ate all day"-smirking after his last words, he got up from the couch and headed back to the kitchen.

She followed him starting to get pissed:  
"Jane, I am not going to play your sick games. Either tell me what happened and leave or leave immediately! And my eating is none of your business!"

"Teresa please calm down. I don't want to witness another break down today and by the way I must clean the scratches on your face. Where is you First help Kit?"  
That was the moment when she touched her face and felt the scratches. Jane didn't know that she have forgotten what happened earlier.  
"What are these scratches from?" – asked Lisbon worried and confused.

"From your nails. Don't you remember what happened earlier?"- Patrick asked concerned.

"Well, not at all….I- I remember the call from NYPD and…and…I am not sure what happened next, I tried to get out of the CBI as fast as I can but something stopped me…Did you stop me? Did you saw me crying?!"- she was standing in front of him, looking at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Teresa, slow down! What call from NYPD?" – now the things started to get on their places for Jane, but a little explanation from Lisbon wouldn't be bad.

"One detective from 12th precinct called to-to let m-me know that they ha-have-e found T-tommy dead"- and she started to cry everything she had again.

"Lisbon, Teresa, let's try to calm down. Please do it for me. Will you listen to me, please?"- Patrick asked trying to stay calm and to make Teresa relax. After a little she calmed herself enough to look at him and see what he had for saying. Patrick didn't take his eyes off of her but his mind was far away…in New York. He has been there but not for something like that. Actually when he started to think even remembered that he had friends there. He and Lisbon could stay with them till they find hotel. Yeah, that was brilliant idea.  
He came back to her and said:  
"Lisbon, I think I might of thought of something. I have friends in New York so if you want to go and investigate the case, we can stay with them till we find something better. And they will show us the city!"-he tried to cheer her up and to make the things easier. She thought for a little till all his words went to her mind and then started to cry again:  
"I've always wanted to go to New York but not for something like that. I can't believe he is dead, Jane. My little brother is dead!"-she started screaming-"How can someone do this to him? It's my fault. Everything is my fault."  
Jane embraced her with both his hands and holded her. She cried and screamed, and tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. They stayed like this for hour and maybe even more. After she finally calmed, he led her to the couch. They both sat and stared at each other. Nobody dared to say a word. Lisbon finally let out a breath she didn't realize she had hold and said:  
"Okay, Jane. I will go. Please call those friends of yours and ask them."

"Oh, Teresa, did you seriously thought that I'll let you go alone? Especially for something like this?"

"No, but it was worth the try"-she said with the first little smile on her face for almost all day.

"Now, Lisbon, let me help you with these scratches and i will head to prepare my things for tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine"- said Lisbon irritated of his concern.

Jane made one of his famous Cheshire cat's grins and got up giving Lisbon one hand for help. She was back to her normal self, or at least tried, so refused his help and got up on her own, slowly heading to the bathroom. Jane followed her. She told him where is the First Help Kit and sat on the toilet to wait for him. He prepared the things that will need and went to her:  
"This will hurt a little"

"Come on, Jane, i'm not a little girl. Just start and get over with it as fast as you can"-and her words were cut by the fierce pain which Jane's stuff caused her. She bit her lower lip to stop the scream. This reaction of course couldn't stay unnoticed by her consultant.

"I told you, Lisbon. Why don't you just listen to me somethimes?"

"Shut up, Jane. Damn it, this thing hurts!"

"Whaaat?! Did I just heard our boss Teresa Lisbon to swear?!" - joked Jane now laughing free.

"You remember that i have a gun, right?!" - smirked Teresa triumphantly.

"How could I forget..." - murmured he obviously disappointed that she beat in his game.

After around five minutes in silence Patrick was finally done and Teresa's face was red with a little blood on her lower lip from the biting. "How someone can look so cute always without even trying and realizing it?!"- he asked himself but just smiled at her without saying a word.  
He went to the door ready to leave but turned to look at her for one last time that night:  
"Pack your things and I will come and get you tomorrow around 8 a.m." - he kissed her cheek and said: - "Good night, Teresa. I would say have a nice dreams, but I know that you aren't going to sleep more, so I just wish you find something interesting to do till tomorrow morning"-and he disappeared through the door and through the shadow of the cruel night leaving her stunned still feeling the warmth of his lips.

 _ **I would appreciate reviews no matter positive or negative. Feel free to say everything. I would like to correct my mistakes :) Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pack your things and I will come and get you tomorrow around 8 a.m." - he kissed her cheek and said: - "Good night, Teresa. I would say have a nice dreams, but I know that you aren't going to sleep more, so I just wish you find something interesting to do till tomorrow morning"-and he disappeared through the door and through the shadow of the cruel night leaving her stunned still feeling the warmth of his lips._

Lisbon stayed on the open door, letting the cold wind blow at her. She couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

 **Inside Teresa Lisbon's head:**

"How can this man do this to me with his lips only on my cheek? What can he do with them on other places? And this strong hands? Oh my God, no I can't think for such things. He doesn't feel the same and it would be stupid to give my heart and soul to someone who doesn't want them. What am I thinking-he already has every part of me and doesn't even know. Ughh, I should stop think about such things especially with this case with my brother. I can't believe I won't see him again. Who can do something like this? And why? What was he involved in?" – and her eyes started to get full of tears again – "No! I am not going to cry for every thought of him. I need to be strong. I must find the killer and make him pay. I won't let someone mess with my family. They haven't seen what I am capable of. "

 **Inside Patrick Jane's head:**

"I just kissed her cheek for nanoseconds and can't stop the feel of her soft skin under my lips. This woman is making me crazy, without even trying! And what will happen if she tries? Oh, no, I can't think of this. She doesn't need lover now. She needs friend who she can trust and who will be there to help her get on herself again. I will be this friend, no matter if she wants or no. She can't get rid of me. And after everything ends maybe…just maybe I will try to find the way to her heart. I know that I said I will never be able to love again, but this woman just stole my heart at the first moment. Maybe there is a chance for me. Maybe I can be happy again. I need to feel the feeling to love and be loved again. First we need to find the bastard that killed her brother. Which is making me think of so many scenarios… What if this is just a part of something bigger? What if this thing isn't about Tommy but about Teresa? Maybe they are trying to break her, make her suffer. She has so much people who want revenge. For all these years she has put thousands criminals behind bars. We need to start this case as soon as possible and to look at everything because with past like Lisbon's you can never know from where someone can come. And who are these that called from NYPD actually? She didn't mention names. Will they let us investigate at all? Not that something like that can stop us but we don't need more enemies at this moment. Plus their cooperation can be very helpful….I need to rest for a while. I must be ready to find the killer and help Teresa get over it. The hard thing with her is that she usually doesn't show her emotions. She won't show me if something is wrong or if she needs help. Today was exception. I've never seen her like this and I don't think I will again. It's more likely to close in herself and to don't let anyone past her walls, so I need to make sure that it won't happen."

 **Next morning:**

Teresa was done packing and just waited for Patrick. She looked at her watch and it was 07:59. Wondered if he is going to be late but then out of nowhere came his blue Citroen. Lisbon watched through the window how he got out and came to her door wearing the most charming smile on the Earth. She grabbed her suitcase and went to open the door for him. He immediately greeted and hugged her tightly. She just stand there feeling awkward for not knowing the reason that caused such reaction. After minute or so he let go and grabbed her things letting her argue till going to his car. She of course saw that there is no point and just followed him after locking the door. They got inside his little old thing called car and left for the airport. The drive was quet, both thinking for something not bothering to talk.

 **In the plane:**

"Jane, come oooon. I want to be near the window." – said Lisbon for tenth time.  
"Ughh, fine! I can't believe how irritating you can be." – said he moving for her. She smiled and sat.

After some comfortable silence she asked:  
"So, have you spoken with your friends?"

"Yes, of course. They said that it won't be a problem to stay for as long as we want. Actually they have two apartments and will give us one. We will be alone."

"Oh, that's great. Very nice from them. You must be really good friends."

"Yes, something like that. They are actually Angela's brother and his wife."

"Oh…Is it okay with you to stay there? I totally forgot to ask how you are feeling about this whole thing."

"Don't worry for me, Teresa. Everything is fine."

"Good, I am glad." – smiled and moved to more comfortable position for sleeping, because she was tired from her lack of sleep last night. Plus with Patrick on her side she felt save. Feeling that, scared her like independent woman trusting only herself.

It was almost time for landing and Lisbon was still asleep, so Jane had to woke her.

"Heeey, sleeping beauty it's time to wake up. You will sleep when we go to the apartment." He shook her gently. She murmured something but didn't even move. Patrick smirked and decided to play with her a little. He started to kiss her neck, then her cheek, her temple, her nose and all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open. Jane grinned and said:  
"How did you sleep, sleepyhead?"

"What was that?" – she asked, trying to get the sleep off of her eyes.

"Well I was trying to wake you…"

"Kissing me?!" – her voice higher, pretending she didn't enjoy every second of it.

"Well you didn't react on the shaking, nor talking so I decided to try something more…creative" – he shrugged, his grin even bigger.

"Ugh, okay let's forget about this okay? Why did you woke me?"

"We are landing. Prepare yourself for New York!"


End file.
